1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved amusement apparatus or game device which is especially well adapted for use in play by children. The game is useful in improving manual skill, dexterity and muscular coordination of children during play and also provides an interesting and exciting pastime. The amusement game device includes a toy aerial balloon supported from a hand controllable trolley system so that the balloon may be manipulated to move over the play area to pick up and carry away various playing pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of game devices and toys have been developed around the theme of aircraft including aerial balloons, parachutes, airplanes, helicopters, rockets, satellites and the like. One balloon and parachute toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,324 issued Sept. 13, 1977. Many gasoline and/or electric motor powered model airplanes, including both free-flight and U-control types have been developed and the U-control type airplanes provide a hand held control apparatus for restricting and controlling the flight of a model airplane through elongated cords or control wires. As far as is known, none of the prior art devices provide a system wherein an aerial toy such as an aerial balloon is controlled for movement along an overhead trolley system with one end of the trolley adapted to be attached to an object such as a door or piece of furniture with the other end of the trolley being hand held for movement and control of the balloon as desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved amusement apparatus of the character described.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved amusement game device which includes an aerial toy supported on a trolley system for controlled movement between a hand held movable control unit and an opposite end of the trolley.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement game apparatus of the character described wherein an aerial toy is carried on a trolley system and is selectively released for free-flight when desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved amusement apparatus of the character described which is useful in improving a childs manual dexterity, skill and muscular coordination.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement apparatus of the character described which is interesting, exciting and entertaining.